Simplicity
by misori
Summary: [Seto x Jou, one shot, drabbleish fic] Dedicated to ViolentTendencies. Why does the person who hates me make me feel so happy inside? Written in Jounouchi's POV. Enjoy!


A/N : Meh... this is another dedication fic from me... I'm doing a lot. XP 

Title : Simplicity  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : G  
Warnings : Shonen ai (BoyxBoy) XP  
Spoilers : None  
Pairings : Seto x Jou  
Disclaimer : Misori Chan does not own Yugioh. XP

This fic is dedicated to... **Violent-Tendencies**! (Read her stuff, people! She rocks! XD)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


::Simplicity::

Jounouchi's POV 

"Watch where you're going!" 

Why? 

Why does he always bother me? 

Why doesn't he leave me alone? 

Why is it _me_ and not someone else? 

"What's wrong with you today, puppy? _Lost_?" 

Why does he insult _me_? 

I'm not even his actual _rival_. Yuugi is. Not me. 

But it's always _me_. The first person he ever talks to when our group sees him is _me_, even if I'm not there to hear it. 

I know he's somehow referring to me. 

"Have you lost your sense of speech, pup?" 

He insults me. 

He calls me names. 

He makes a fool out of me. 

And I respond in the only way I know how, an enraged 'I'm going to kill you' way. 

But that's not how I really feel... 

I like it. 

I enjoy being insulted. 

"Look..." 

I like being called 'puppy' by him. 

I like it when he makes a fool of me, no matter how embarrassing it is. 

I don't understand it myself. 

Why does the person who _hates_ me make me feel so happy inside? 

Not gloomy nor cynical, but _happy_. Pure bliss. 

"Are you sick, puppy? I... I can get you to a nurse..." 

But why? 

Why does he hate me? 

I don't understand. 

Maybe I never will... 

Kaiba's too complicated... 

"Jounouchi!" 

"H-huh? W-what?" 

"I've been talking to you for a while and you have not been answering. What's... wrong?" 

He... he asked me what's wrong. 

Does he care? 

No, that can't be it. 

He's probably just playing mind games with me again. 

Stupid jerk. 

"None of your business. And there's _nothing_ wrong." 

"Oh really? It didn't seem that way when you were staring at me with a dumbfounded expression on your face." 

I was doing that? 

Wow, I must have been spacing out. 

How do I get myself out of this...? 

"Like I said, it's nothing." 

"You're in denial. Tell me..." 

Wha? How did I end up against a wall with Kaiba, of all the people in the world, pinning me against it!? 

Tell me this isn't _really_ happening, oh voice inside my head. 

Fine... I can deal with this myself. 

I guess... I've got nothing to lose... 

It doesn't matter anyway... 

But I'm going to be strong. I won't be weakened by him, even though... it might feel nice... 

To not be so hard on the outside... 

No. I can't. 

"I've just been thinking... lately..." 

He's not interrupting me with some smart comment? Maybe he really does care... 

Nah. Who am I kidding? Myself? Definitely. 

"About... why is it... that you always seem to... pick on me..." 

There. I said it. 

Now he'll probably laugh at me. Then he'll explain it to me in some big words I've probably never even heard of. That jerk... 

"That's it?" 

What does he mean 'that's it'!? 

"You really are stupid, Jounouchi." 

I was right. At least he didn't laugh... 

But still... 

He just insulted my intelligence... 

Why doesn't it hurt though? 

If someone else were to say that to me, I'd be hurt. Why not him? 

Why doesn't it hurt when I'm around him? 

"It's simple really..." 

How can it be? 

"I like you." 

"Whatttttttt!?" 

"I. Like. _You_. Do you want me to repeat it a few more times slowly? I have the time..." 

Argh... that jerk! 

Wait... he likes me. 

Oh. 

"You really are stupid, Katsuya." 

You're right, Seto. I really _am_ stupid. But I'm glad it's you who said it. 

"Stressing over something so simple." 

Okay, now you're overdoing the insults, Seto. 

"But I like you. I don't why..." 

"It doesn't matter, Kai--Seto. _We_ don't... need a complicated theory... or anything. Let's just keep it simple, ne?" 

"Sure." 

"So... you _like_ me..." 

Blackmail.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Erm... about the ending... don't worry. Jounouchi's just going to eat Kaiba out of house and home, use up his credit cards, etc. XP 

So tell me if you enjoyed it, ne? I'd appreciate any review. But… this one is a bit… crappy… oh wells. 


End file.
